Why Does it Have to be this Way?
by rivendell0802
Summary: She was supposed to be in love with Seth, she even agreed to marry him. But she couldn't face it, it was too hard and she didn't have the time to. What will it take to love Seth? What will it take to get over that Jamaican Superstar? She didn't even know what she felt... She was utterly confused, and alone. At least that's what she thought.. Reality: Confused? Totally. Alone? Never


Title: Can't Seem to Grasp this Feeling

Pairings: Lita/Seth Rollins Lita/Kofi Kingston Trish/Randy Orton

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these "superstars" :)

Rated: PG... uh.. 14?!

Chapter One:

Lita was so happy, seth rollins had just expressed his love for her and now they were going to be married. But somehow she got tangled into this situation with a certain Jamaican superstar, more commonly know as Kofi Kingston. She bumped into him one day, and fell down... As simple as that! He then helped her up, "hey, you okay?" She died inside when she heard his beautiful Jamaican accent. He had an amazing voice. No, lita you're already engaged to seth.. Shame on you! He had his arm around her waist to support her, "thanks kofi, I'll be fine" "you sure?""yes, it's sweet of you to ask." She tried to smile, but couldn't her ankle burned. "don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need any." She nodded. She tried to walk, but whenever she tried to step forward pain shot up from her ankle. She winced. She thought of calling out for kofi again.. No, no do this yourself. "Lita? You need help?" She looked up, "oh Kofi! You really don't-""please, let me help you Lita" after five minutes of persuading her, she finally gave in. Kofi scooped her up as if she was like a seashell. At that time she didn't know how she felt. She felt both grateful and weak at the same time. She kept her head as far away from Kofi's chest as possible. "Relax lita! you can rest your head on my shoulder, me and you are a team. I'm not in a relationship anyways. Don't you worry" "Actually I-" a pause.. Maybe she shouldn't tell him. But she needed to, "you were saying?" "I actually uh.. Agree with you!" She sighed, she really didn't want to tell him. No, no she will find a better time to tell him. She stroked his chest. Kofi smiled. "Your hands are soft" she rested her head on his shoulder, he almost burst with happiness. "we're here" said Kofi. "Friends?" He grinned a typical kofi grin. She nodded, "of course." She smiled happily. He's so cool! She patted his shoulder. "I can't say how thankful I am for you." "No problem.. Don't be afraid to ask me for help if you need any." "Okay, thank you! Alright er... bye!" "Yeah, bye, uh.. see you later?" "Yeah.." "Okay.. Bye!"

she felt so helpless when she found out that the impact from the fall had given her ankle a huge fracture. She called seth, "hey honey.." "Lita! I just talked to roman, he said that he saw kofi carrying you to the medical wing.. Are you okay?" "Oh.. Actually, I bumped into kofi and I fell. And that's actually why I called you. It seems as though I fractured my ankle from that fall." "That kofi kingston! He walked into you and now you're- your ankle is fractured!" "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was talking with Drew McIntyre. He wanted to borrow a blanket from me.. And so I was turning a corner and bumped into him. He was so nice about it! He helped me up and even insisted that he help me to the medical ward. Don't blame him.." "Fine, lita, I won't.. Are you sure? He's been really angry as of late. Randy really has him worked up." "I talked to randy for a bit, and he said that kofi totally demolished his car. I just laughed and slapped him on the arm." "You sure you're okay, right?" "Yeah sweetie!" "Okay, I'll visit you tonight, yeah?" "Yes, that will be amazing." She hung up. She heard a knock in her door, how can seth be already here? Didn't he say tonight? "Come in!" The door opened and kofi came in with a huge smile on his face. He had just helped the prettiest diva in the wwe arrive safely to the medical ward. "Kofi!" Lita grinned. Oh how I love that smile, though kofi. "Hey lita! I'm sorry for waking into you, now you can't walk without crutches or wrestle." "Don't be sorry! It was my fault, I totally turned the corner without looking out for anything or anyone. And I sort of deserve this." Lita was almost crying. Kofi sat in a chair next to her bed. He leaned in and tucked a string of stray hair away from her lovely face. He stroked her arm. She hesitated for a bit. He could tell. "We're in this together, I wasn't looking and you weren't looking. Except you fell and for that reason, I am to blame." Lita accepted that, too tired to argue. They talked for an hour about wrestling, awkwardness. And kofi told her about all his wrestlemania, battle royal saves. Lita said that she never knew he could be so agile. He said that he was born that way. And so that was the structure of their conversations from then on until the clock struck 6 o'clock. Seth knocked and a giggling lita said, "come in!" "Uh hey lita! And kofi." Seth smiled sympathetically as lita explained to him how it was ultimately her fault for her injury

When kofi had gone out he lingered around the hospital a bit longer. He heard lita laugh as seth told her about his day. He had a match with seth coming up. He was going to let him win.. To make lita happy. But this is for the world heavy weight championship! He can't throw this opportunity out the window! She likes him very much, thought kofi. I want her to like me very much, she didn't even bother to say "goodbye" to me, when he arrived. Meanwhile I'm here dreaming about her knowing she likes another guy!

As seth kissed lita goodnight, he couldn't help but notice how hesitant she was to get close to him or how defensive she was when he talked about kofi. What if she was going to abandon him for his best friend (aka brother, so to speak.)? He couldn't help it he needed to drown his sorrow in drink. What type of drink? You guessed it, iced tea.


End file.
